welcome_to_bloxburgfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloxburg Fresh Food
Bloxburg Fresh Food is the only grocery store in the city of Bloxburg where you can purchase food and work two different jobs, Stocker and Cashier. The Cashier is a well-paid jobhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=30IajSeCbSw but can take much longer than other jobs to complete a task. On the other hand, Stocker is less tedious but has a lower salary. In most cases, Stocker has a quicker promotion which in the long run means better pay. Appearance Outside Bloxburg Fresh Food is a medium-sized building that is mostly gray. On the walls are posters advertising foods found in the shop. Just above that, a green line is portrayed. The center also bulks out a bit. On the top of the center, a sign in dark gray with large green text "BFF" is on the top of the sign, while on the bottom there is a green box that says "Supermarket" in white. There are two locked garage doors by the Green Clean building, with a small set or stairs to get up to. The garage doors lead to the supply room. Inside Inside the building, there is a load of shopping carts, 4 cashier workplaces, and a few bag crates. There is a small room that only serves as a purpose so that the player can work as a stocker. Products Speculation * It is possible that Cheese will become purchasable for players in a future update. * The garage doors could become unlocked. * The BFF store could be finished. Trivia * When a player purchases food products, instead of immediately being equipped by the player, the food will be stored inside of their fridge. If they do not have one, then it goes into their hand, available to eat instead. * In the cashier job, items may glitch off the conveyor belt. * This is one of the only buildings with two jobs, excluding Pizza Planet. * Near the front of the store are a lot of shopping carts that can be used for grocery shopping. The player can press E to pick up one of the carts and walk around the store paying for groceries, which will actually appear in the cart. They don't necessarily provide any real benefit other than providing a little bit of immersion. * BFF's Cashier and Stocker jobs have the same uniform. * As a cashier, the player can use approximately 50 bags before the workstation runs out. To refill bags, the player must go to the back of the store and interact with a crate of bags. * The bag crates share the same look as the ingredient crates featured in Pizza Planet's kitchen, however, they are notably darker, have no cross on it and have "Bags" across their respective crate instead of saying nothing at all. * Bloxburg Fresh Food is the second location to have a Cashier job open, the first being Bloxy Burgers. * The Watermelon is the most expensive item available in Bloxburg Fresh Food, costing 5 dollars. * Bloxiade, watermelons and apples were previously unavailable for purchase. ** This increases the likelihood of cheese being purchasable in the future. * You can use the trolley outside the BFF, but when you unequip it, the trolley will be lost. Gallery ApplePoster.png|The poster for Apples. BloxiadePoster.png|The poster for Bloxiade. CannedBeansPoster.png|The poster for Canned Beans. WatermelonPoster.png|The poster for Watermelon. BagsIcon.png|Bags. BagsCrateIcon.png|A crate of bags. BFF 1.jpg|An employee working at the grocery store. BFF 2.jpg|An employee running out of the stock-room during a stocker shift. Workin.PNG|A cashier. DS-0v4-VAAAIQEN.jpg|A cashier which is starving works. ShoppingCart.png|A shopping cart. References Category:Jobs Category:Locations Category:Food Category:Job Locations